Vitius Dragomir
Name: Vitius Dragomir. Age: Ancient. Titles: The Lord of Blood/Father of The Gravewalkers/Lord Dragomir/The Exile. Gender: Male. Racial Classification: True Vampire. Ethnicity: Possibly Middle-Eastern. Skin Tone: Pale. Spoken Languages: Numerous. Voice Type: Deep and Arrogant. Hair Color: Jet Black. Hair Style: Long with a short beard. Eye Color: An unearthly crimson color. Height: 6 foot even. Weight: 199 lbs. Laterality: Ambidextrous. Build: Muscular. Alignment: Chaotic Evil. Public Status: Unknown. Personality: Arrogant, Calculating, Cold. Diet: Blood. Clothing: This but without the hat. And the guy actually wearing it in the pic: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/62/06/ec6206afce2ac99a3a2006ad220a70d8.jpg. Attack Potency: Supernatural. Speed: Supernatural. Intelligence: High. Stamina: Supernatural. Strength: Supernatural Range: Varies. Weakness: Supernatural Hunters and True Werebeasts can pose a threat but his main weakness (like all other True Vampires) is his own arrogance. Powers & Abilities: Supernatural Swordsmanship Supernatural Condition Supernatural Agility Supernatural Beauty Supernatural Durability Supernatural Endurance Supernatural Reflexes Supernatural Regeneration Supernatural Senses Supernatural Speed Supernatural Stamina Supernatural Strength Unfettered Body Vampire Lord Physiology Weapons: The cane he carries which houses a concealed blade enchanted with blood magic, his fingernails which he can extend into claws, and his fangs. Notes: Vitius imbued the blade he carries with a life draining hex. Everytime the blade strikes a living being it steals some of their life force and transfers it to Vitius. It also prevents the victims blood from clotting, thus causing bleed out damage over time. Vitius can spend over twenty-four hours in direct sunlight before slowly burning to ash. Vitius is a master of all forms of combat and a master tactician/strategist due to his immortality. He is resistant to heat and fire, but only to a certain degree. Vitius is a master of many ancient magics, including Blood Magic. His title "Father of The Gravewalkers" refers to the clan he created in Antediluvian times. He has since created a new clan that operates from the shadows known as Clan Dragomir. His title, "The Lord of Blood" is a reference to him being the first and most powerful user of Blood Magic in existence. His title "The Exile" was a term used by other vampires to refer to Vitius after Cain had rejected and banished him. Vitius is very subtle and manipulative. Backstory: Vitius Dragomir is the bastard son of Cain and Lilith. After Cain left her she gave birth to Vitius who spent the next thousand years or so learning about his unusual existence as a creature of the night. By the time he had mastered his abilities, Cain had already sired the first twelve vampires (also known as the Antediluvians or the Twelve) who in turn founded the first clans. Vitius returned to his father in an attempt to rejoin his brothers and sisters but Cain (fearing his sons power) sent Vitius into exile. Since then Vitius has dedicated himself to destroying his father and his legacy. Quote: "My fathers reign cannot last forever and when it ends I'll be there with my fangs at his neck!" Rivals: Cain. Potential Romances: None. Motivations: Wishes to claim his father's power for himself. Theme: Destroyer of Worlds by Ninja Tracks/Like The Devil You Are by Really Slow Motion and Giant Apes/Eternal Shadow Falls by Epic Score/I'M NOT BURIED YET by Aram Zero. Category:True Vampire